The present invention relates to a hinge for furniture.
It is known that hinges have been used which consist of a mounting plate connected with the wall of the piece of furniture and of a hinge arm fastened thereon. The hinge arm is adjustably connected with the mounting plate. A hinge of this type is known, for example, as a result of German Patent Document DE 35 13 521 A1.
It is also known to produce mounting plates in one piece with the hinge arm and to bend the mounting plate under the hinges, the mounting plate being connected with the hinge arm by way of an adjusting screw. See German Patent Document DE 200 20 998 U1.
An aspect of the present invention is a hinge of the above-mentioned type, which is vertically adjustable with respect to a wall of the piece of furniture.
The present invention is a hinge for furniture that includes a first hinge part rotatably connected with a second hinge part via at least one hinge axis. The first hinge part has a substantially U-shaped cross-section with its legs on one end having free ends that point toward a piece of the furniture. The free ends have fastening flanges bent laterally in a plane substantially parallel to the piece of furniture. A first area of the legs being expandable at free ends of the legs creating a trapezoidal cross-section when the flanges are mounted to the piece of furniture, and the legs have a resulting cambered construction. A second area of the legs being substantially parallel, and the at least one hinge axis being located in this second area.
In accordance with the present invention, the hinge can be vertically adjusted in a simple manner and, because of the outer shape of the hinge, it has a closed appearance. The vertical adjustment may take place, for example, by an adjusting screw.
According to a preferred embodiment, the trapezoidal area of the hinge arm may have a particularly elastic construction and may be cambered outwardly.
According to another embodiment, the trapezoidal area may be cambered inwardly. And, another embodiment may provide that the fastening flanges have surrounding reinforcing edges, so that a secure fastening to the wall of the piece of furniture can be achieved.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an area of the hinge arm, whose lateral walls are cambered but substantially parallel, may have a springy construction.
The invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed descriptions and with reference to the accompanying drawings.